Standar Cantik
by NatsukiNa
Summary: Jadii siapa wanita paling cantik di dunia ini, Inojin? / Hm menurutku kaa-san bukan wanita paling cantik di dunia ini / APA! /


.

.

.

 **Standar Cantik**

.

All characters belong to Naruto

by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

.

.

.

"Jadiii seperti apa standar cantik menurutmu, Inojin?"

Ino nyengir lebar di depan putranya. Yeah, Inojin memang baru berumur 12 tahun tapi Ino yakin replika mini dirinya itu sudah punya selera tersendiri tentang berbagai macam kata sifat. Contohnya kata "cantik" ini.

"Okaa-san, bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku?" Inojin cemberut. Sore itu ia sedang melukis bersama ayahnya di teras belakang rumah mereka. Ibunya tak henti-hentinya bertanya siapa wanita paling cantik di dunia ini? Menyebalkan.

"Kau kan tinggal menjawab, setelah itu kaa-san akan diam," Sai menengahi percakapan istri dan anaknya, sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa lagi rencana Ino kali ini. Tangannya masih terus melukis, isyarat untuk istrinya bahwa ia sibuk dan tak mau ikut-ikutan menginterogasi putranya.

Ya, semuanya berawal saat Sai, si kepala keluarga Yamanaka, memuji istrinya sebagai wanita paling cantik di dunia. Sampai sekarang terus terang saja Inojin meragukan omongan ayahnya itu. Maksudnya, beberapa jam lalu ibunya mencoba gaun lamanya dan sudah tidak muat di badannya. Ibunya agak sedih, bad mood dan mengoceh betapa ia gemuk serta tidak cantik lagi. Ayah mendengarnya dan berusaha menghibur ibu. Jadi ya, tentu saja ayahnya mengatakan berbagai macam _hal-hal yang manis_ untuk menyenangkan hati ibu. Salah satunya, "Tenang saja anata, walaupun kau naik sepuluh kilo-pun, kau tetap menjadi wanita paling cantik di seluruh dunia."

Saat Ino hampir menabok Sai karena berpikir suami pucatnya menyindir berat badannya yang naik drastis sesudah menikah (padahal sebenarnya tidak drastis-drastis amat, cuma naik _dua kilo_ ya ampun! tapi tahulah _wanita_ bagaimana), saat itulah Inojin buka suara. Yamanaka kecil itu menyuarakan pendapatnya pribadi.

"Hm menurutku kaa-san bukan wanita paling cantik di dunia ini," katanya tenang sambil tersenyum. Matanya menyipit persis ayahnya.

Ino shock, ternganga. Sai mengucap syukur tidak jadi ditabok oleh istrinya sendiri.

"Oh begitu ya? Jadi, siapa menurutmu wanita paling cantik di dunia ini, anak muda?"

Sejak itu Ino terus-terusan bertanya tentang topik yang sama. Inojin mengerut sebal. Insting Yamanaka-nya tahu pasti ada sesuatu di balik pertanyaan ibunya ini. Kalau tidak buat apa ibunya mengejar-ngejar jawaban Inojin yang masih bocah berumur 12 tahun?

 _Menyebalkan_.

.

.

.

Saat malam tiba, Inojin pikir ibunya sudah bosan dengan topik _itu_ , tapi nyatanya apa? Ibunya yang menyandang predikat ratu gosip se-Konoha (bibi Sakura yang memberitahunya) malah makin menjadi-jadi. Ino berdiri di hadapan Sai yang duduk di sofa sementara Inojin duduk di pinggir sofa, mengeluarkan sinyal pikiran ' _ibuku sangat berlebihan, dia tak terima anaknya tidak mengakuinya sebagai wanita paling cantik di muka bumi ini. Oh yang benar saja, Kaa-san,'_ berharap si Yamanaka senior menangkapnya.

Yang sayangnya tidak terjadi.

"Maksudku, anata, coba lihat aku. Aku memang cantik kan? Lihat rambut pirangku, berkilau ditimpa sinar matahari. Lihat juga bodiku, masih mulus layaknya ABG. Nah sekarang, lihat perutku," Ino menunjuk perutnya yang memang selalu terbuka. Sai menatapnya sambil tersenyum aneh. Inojin tak terlalu menyukai ayahnya tersenyum seperti... entahlah, _serigala_ mungkin (?) memandang pinggang polos ibunya. "Nah kau lihat? Tak ada stretch mark segarispun! Masih kencang seperti saat aku bertemu pertama kali denganmu 17 tahun lalu! Hebat kan aku?" Ino menunjuk pusarnya bangga. Inojin diam-diam menghela nafas. _Kenapa sih ibunya ini?_

"20 tahun," koreksi Sai.

"Hah?" kata Ino.

"Pertama kali kita bertemu itu 20 tahun yang lalu, bijin-san," senyum Sai, hangat. Matanya memandang penuh arti pada istrinya. Ino jadi gelagapan sebentar, mukanya merah. Setiap ayahnya memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan itu ( _bijin-san_ ), Inojin hafal ibunya pasti akan bertingkah kembali ke umur 16 tahun.

"Y-yeah begitulah... 20 tahun," Ino tersipu melihat Sai, yang dibalas dengan seringai. _Cukup sudah!_ Inojin berpikir mungkin sudah saatnya ia naik ke atas, masuk ke kamarnya.

"Aku naik dulu ya kaa-san, tou-san," Inojin bangkit dari sofa. Ino pun segera sadar misi awalnya. "Tunggu dulu anak muda, jawab dulu pertanyaan kaa-san yang satu ini," sergah Ino. "Pertanyaan yang mana, kaa-san?" Inojin berlagak polos dan bosan.

"Siapa wanita paling cantik di dunia ini, anakku sayang?" Ino mengibaskan helai pirangnya yang sewarna dengan rambut Inojin. Senyumnya sangat sugestif.

Kau tahu dongeng putri salju? Di dongeng itu pasti kau familiar dengan cermin ajaib yang bisa bicara. Si ratu jahat yang sok cantik (tapi iya sih memang cantik, _sedikit_ ) tiap hari bertanya pada sang cermin. "Apa aku cantik? Siapa yang paling cantik di dunia ini?". Si cermin harus menjawab "Iya. Kaulah yang paling cantik, ratuku," kalau tidak ia akan dipecahkan. Berkeping-keping.

Inojin kini mengerti perasaan si cermin ajaib.

"Yeah mungkin bagi beberapa orang kau memang yang paling cantik, kaa-san. Tapi tetap saja, diluar sana banyak orang yang bahkan lebih cantik dari kaa-san," ketus Inojin.

"Apa?" Ino dan Sai tercengang.

"Aku bosan lihat rambut pirang dan mata biru, meskipun ya aku tahu sebagian besar orang menganggap standar kecantikan itu adalah wanita yang seperti kaa-san. Kaa-san memang cantik tapi menurutku kecantikan itu seharusnya eksotis dan beda dari yang lain, bukan yang seperti kaa-san,"

Ino dan Sai masih melongo.

"Jadi kaa-san, berhentilah bicara seolah kaulah yang paling cantik di dunia ini,"

Suasana lengang di ruang tengah kediaman Yamanaka. Melihat ayah ibunya terdiam dan memandangnya tanpa kedip, Inojin sadar ia sudah bicara terlalu banyak.

"Inojin..." Sai menggumam, tapi entahlah, dia juga tak tahu mau bilang apa.

"Eksotis..." Ino mengulang satu kata seolah kata itulah yang ia cari-cari.

 _Tunggu tunggu..._

Inojin memerah. Ia mengerti sekarang apa maksud ibunya. Tanpa sadar Inojin menggali sendiri lubang kuburnya, sial...!

Ino akhirnya mengerti. Wanita setengah baya itu tersenyum lebar. Otaknya berjalan cepat dan ya, ia kini tahu fakta terbaru anak laki-lakinya ini.

"Chouchou eh?"

Ino menyeringai, sangat lebar. Persis karakter fiksi Joker kalau sedang kumat. Sai terkesiap. Sama sekali tak menyangka kalau nama gadis itu yang disebut istrinya.

Maksud Sai, Chouchou.

Chouchou anaknya Chouji, temannya Sarada, teman satu timnya Inojin, yang selalu makan keripik kentang seolah-olah itulah alasan mengapa gadis bermata kuning itu hidup di dunia ini.

Seketika Sai ingat saat ia memanggil Chouchou sebagai model di kelas menggambar Konoha.

Inojin diam. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ibunya baru saja menyebut nama seorang gadis yang akhir-akhir ini... katakanlah, menyita perhatiannya...

"Jadi... Chouchou eh?"

Ino melangkah pelan mendekati putra semata wayangnya itu. Bibirnya masih tersungging lebar, Inojin sampai silau melihat gigi ibunya mengkilap. Sai pun ikut menghampiri Inojin, tersenyum khas.

"Nah, benar kan dugaanku?" Ino nyengir penuh kemenangan pada suaminya yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Sai mangut-mangut. "Ya, Chouchou memang eksotis, Inojin. Dia juga... sangat berbeda dari gadis kebanyakan," Sai menepuk-nepuk kepala pirang anaknya.

Sadarlah Inojin. Bocah 12 tahun itu tahu sekarang kenapa ibunya sedari tadi bersikap sangat menyebalkan. Rupanya itu hanya akal-akalannya saja untuk mengetahui siapa gadis lain yang mengganti posisi utama ibunya di hati Inojin.

Inojin melihat wajah ibu dan ayahnya bergantian. Hah, seharusnya ia ingat posisi ibunya di Divisi Intelijen Konoha. _Bagian interogasi._ Dan ayahnya, pasti mau tak mau ikut dalam rencana ibunya yang tak diragukan lagi kelicikannya ini demi mendapat sebuah informasi (atau gosip), huh...

"Kau menyukai Chouchou?" tanya Sai. Inojin menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya..." kata-kata Inojin menggantung. Ia sendiri pun tak tahu apa yang seharusnya ia jawab.

Inojin hanya suka melihat Chouchou. Temannya itu sangat berbeda dari gadis lain. Yeah, berkali-kali Inojin mengatainya gendut dan sebagainya tapi Chouchou tak pernah menanggapinya. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah makan, menggosip, makan, dan memuja lelaki tampan. Kalau dipikir-pikir, well... bukannya kalau begitu Chouchou sama saja dengan gadis kebanyakan?

Tapi tidak. Inojin tidak berpikir Chouchou demikian. Dirinya tetap menganggap Chouchou itu berbeda dari gadis lain. Itu saja.

Lama-lama Inojin menjadi tertarik dengannya.

Ya, hanya sebatas tertarik, _kau tahu..._

"Apakah anak abg kita sudah mulai mengenal cinta, anata?" Ino menggoda putranya, lama sekali anaknya itu menjawab. Inojin mendengus. Menutupi sensasi aneh yang ia rasakan di perutnya saat ibunya bilang 'cinta'.

 _Dasar orang tua! Selalu saja kepo...!_

"Hah! Sudahlah Kaa-san, Tou-san! Aku mau tidur, besok banyak misi!" Inojin menampik pertanyaan ibunya. Kakinya segera berbalik dan lari menaiki tangga.

 _Tidak, ia tidak menyukai Chouchou_!

 _Yang benar saja!_

 _Apa kata Shikadai nanti?!_

Inojin merapal mantra itu berulang kali dalam kepalanya. Kesal.

Lebih kesal lagi ibu dan ayahnya kini tahu dia punya perasaan lebih pada si gendut, aaaa!!!

Ino dan Sai terkikik melihat sisi tsundere putra mereka. Sudah lama sekali rasanya mereka berdua tidak main-main dengan Inojin. Hah, rasanya baru kemarin Ino mengganti popok Inojin, tahu-tahu sekarang versi mininya itu sudah mulai beranjak remaja.

Remaja dan segala problematikanya yang _lebay_.

"Apa menurutmu Chouchou benar-benar menjadi cinta pertamanya Inojin?" Sai merangkul istrinya. "Mungkin, tapi menurutku... tidak sedalam itu," Ino berkerut, ya, ia tahu pasti perasaan Inojin. Dirinya kan bisa membaca pikiran orang dengan sekali jentikan jari.

"Nah, ayo kita masuk kamar," Sai membimbing istrinya ke ruangan mereka. Ino tertawa lagi. Tangannya balas merangkul pinggang suami pucatnya.

Misi kecil mereka hari ini tuntas sudah.

.

.

.

 **Fin**


End file.
